Two Hearts
by Deidaraluver2o
Summary: Sakura and Deidara have one thing in common. They both are in love. DeiXSaku


**a/n: Okay guys... A little break from my real story... an escape if you will.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto... Never Have, Never Will.**

* * *

_**Hearts are won. Empires fall.**_

* * *

Summer wind softly whisked her hair around her face, her bun had long since fallen out. She sat quietly on the grass by a small pond throwing pebbles into the water.

Sakura never liked festivals ever since Sasuke left two years ago she pretty much lost all interest in them. The fact came down to this, Sasuke finally gave in, two years ago a month before he left he had told Sakura he would go to the summer festival with her. It was also the fact of last year's festival. The Akatsuki showed up last year, and it was also the day of her first kiss.

Festivals seemed like something Sakura dreaded. Ino had convinced her to come but once she got there she simply left her for Shikamaru. Of course Naruto was with Hinata and Neji was with Tenten. Lee even had a date.

A little hopeless Sakura left the festival and ended up at was ultimately the pond where she was now.

* * *

Oh how summer made Deidara restless. He loved to feel the warm wind wipe across his face. The only problem was, he hadn't been able to do such things since he was young. Being apart of the Akatsuki took up his time, and the only time he would be able to feel that rush was if he was on a mission. It wasn't even that great to enjoy either, he was too concentrated on the problem at hand and dealing with the moron he was paired with after Sasoris death. Tobi was his main issue.

Tonight was different for him though. Itachi and Kisame had a mission and took Tobi with them on orders from the Leader. Zetsu and Hidan were out as well. The other members of the Akatsuki were around but didn't bother him so with nothing left to do, Deidara snuck out of the base and molded a bird, setting to flight into the night sky.

* * *

Feeling a bit sleepy Sakura fell backwards into the soft grass looking up at the moon and sighing against the wind. It was a wonderful night but the worst day. A sound filled her ears long after she shut her eyes but it wasn't the sound of the water lapping against the shores wrapping around the pond, it was a chirping. A chirping of a bird. Sakura opened her eyes and sat up to see a bird sitting on her lap and then finding its way to her finger. She let out a small giggle giving an unsuspected visitor a grin.

* * *

Deidara finally got what he wanted, the warm air wrapped around his body and broke loose as he span in the air and then flew straight. After about 3 hours of just flying around he crossed into the fire nation's barriers and past Konoha where the festival continued. An idea of throwing bombs on the unsuspecting people struck him as funny but what really caught him was a girl.

Quietly flying past the pond away from the festivities was a girl with pink hair in an adorable yukata. Graced with cherry blossoms, it was pink with green lining. The silk swayed softly in the wind along with her hair. He knew exactly who this girl was of course, Sakura Haruno, top medical ninja and the murderer of Sasori. The Akatsuki were currently after the girl, to recruit her.

Deidara gave a short laugh at the thought of just going down there and getting her. He had different encounters with her though, her strength was amazing, just what Deidara liked in a girl. His last encounter was last year's festival. He wouldn't forget that for the world, considering they shared a kiss.

It only took a minute for him to mold a tiny bird and land himself a little ways away from her and release the bird into her direction. She was sleeping and he knew exactly how to wake her up.

As the bird perched itself onto her lap, chirping and stealing her attention, Deidara made his way to the other side of the pond quietly.

"Katsu"

Sakura's eyes widened while the small bird jumped up and exploded into dust. After a few seconds of staring at the remains of the bird her eyes softened and she looked up to see none other then Deidara, the blonde haired Akatsuki. Oh how she could get lost in his eye, it was a wonderful shade of blue. His other eye was covered by a scope.

He was just laying there, making another clay bird and setting it into the air.

"Art is a bang. un. Isn't that right Sakura?"

"Your choice of art is a bit off…Deidara."

"You'll regret saying that. un."

"Oh, will I?"

"More then you can ever imagine blossom. un."

In a quick movement Deidara made his way behind Sakura and picked her up carrying her to the edge of the pond.

"What exactly are you doing??"

"Well. un. It's simple really. You can either take back what you said, or you can be thrown into the pond. Take your pick. un."

Sakura let out a small pout thinking of how to get out of the mess she landed in. Then the memories of last year flooded her mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

The festival was going well, Sakura spent most of her time talking with Ino and Hinata. Naruto tried to get Sakura to dance with him but failed miserably but ended up with Hinata while Shikamaru danced with Ino. It wasn't expected but a heavy downpour came thru the fire nation and the festival was called off. While everyone was leaving three men made their into the large crowds of people, it was a bit dark but the cloud patterns where somewhat visible.

Sakura was in a hurry to get home, on the thought of Ino dragging her somewhere else. She made a run in the direction of her house, bumping into a tall figure that was looking straight down at her. His eyes were onyx like Sasuke's but… he looked much older. The other guy to his right had a visible blue eye and blonde hair, while the other man looked like a shark. It took Sakura a few seconds to register all of it but then it snapped in her head.

"YOU'RE THE AKATSUKI! ITACHI UCHIHA!"

She pointed an accusing finger at the man and a small chuckle escaped the blonde member's mouth.

"What are _you_ laughing at Deidara-_chan_."

His smile then slowly faded and gave her a serious look. He once had encountered her and she thought he was a girl. Ever since that, Sakura continued the habit of calling him that.

His hands curled up into fists ready to punch the girl who stood in front of himself, but Kisame held him in place with a short whisper on how he can get her back later. Sakura knew exactly why they were there, they needed a medic-nin and who better then herself? Biting her lower lip she looked at all three and configured a plan inside her head on escaping the Akatsuki.

She quickly formed a hand sign and in a poof was out of sight hiding in the forest. Itachi was the first to leave followed by Deidara and Kisame. They separated out among the many trees in search for her, and Deidara was the one to spot her. He just ran alongside the outer edge of the forest and came across a secluded area with a pond where he found Sakura quietly sitting concealing her chakra the best she could.

"Not good enough. un."

"hmph…"

"Now, are you going to be nice or do I have drag you?"

"You can kill me!"

Deidara plastered on a grin walking up to her and grabbing one of her hands pulling her up and into his body. She let out a small gasp but her words ceased as he wrapped one of his arms under her legs and put the other behind her back. Slowly he walked closer to the pond and chuckled.

"If you would like, I can Sakura. un."

"Fine by me Deidara-_chan_."

"You don't know how sorry you're going to be."

Deidara sung his body back and then forward in order to throw her into the pond but failed once she grabbed onto him, her legs came free and Deidara automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. Not keeping his ground he swung himself around and fell straight on his back with Sakura landing on top of him. After a minute of mumbling about how stupid that idea was, Deidara raised his head up only to have his lips crash into Sakura's. His eyes widened then softened when he was sure she wasn't going to back away screaming and slap him in the face. He wondered why she hadn't pulled away, Deidara even deepened the kiss and she still didn't mind, he even got the pleasure of her kissing him back.

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

"Sakura. un…… SAKURA!!"

"Eh?"

"Which do you prefer?"

"You can go and wallow in your stupid art"

"Right. un."

Deidara was about to throw her in when she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down and kissing him softly. He kissed her back softly at first then it got more passionate. Soon they were on the grass, Deidara on top of Sakura kissing down her neck and opening the front of her yukata. Breaking for air Deidara nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and sighed heavily.

"Deidara?"

"un?"

"Why did you… come back."

"I wasn't really planning on ever crossing your path so soon. un."

"Then…"

Deidara raised his head and a soft grin spread across his face. Sakura put her hands on both sides of his face and her thumbs softly rubbed against his cheeks.

"Why did you?"

"Do you honestly think I would be able to see you and just pass you up like that? un?"

"But…The Akatsu-"

Deidara bent down capturing her lips again. He knew where she was going with that one, the Akatsuki would allow their being together if she was part of them, but Sakura had a duty to her village and refused a multiple of times. Itachi had lost control once and almost killed her but with the help of Kisame Sakura was able to stay alive. Deidara knew that it pained her, it pained him as well.

It killed Deidara everyday to know that he could have someone like her, that she was so painfully close. But she wouldn't comply. Deidara broke the kiss and trailed down her neck slowly till he found a correct spot on her neck and began to suck on it. He earned gasps of pleasure, once he was done he gathered himself up extending his hand so he could pull Sakura up. Once she was up on her feet he pulled her into an embrace.

"That's so no one will take you now. un. Everyone will know someone has claimed you."

"And you're that person Deidara?"

"Of course my blossom. un. If it was anyone else I'd have to kill them."

"Right."

"Go back to the festival now, I have to get back to the ba-"

"Wait… There really isn't anything left for me here."

Deidara's eyes immediately lightened up in excitement and he hugged her close to him whispering a thank you and you won't regret this into her ear. And with that Deidara and Sakura made their way back to the base.

* * *

**a/n: Okay guys... Sorry, My other story came to a halt for awhile, I needed an outlet for my ideas... and i couldn't mold this into the other story.**

**Thanks for holding on with meh though... Its really amazing!**

**_Deidaraluver2o_**


End file.
